


In the Shadows

by Burningchaos



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, a bit dark, dark themes, h/c really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-25
Updated: 2005-12-25
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: This is for the worst-case scenario Challenge, also no spoilers past Siege 3. Then only briefly mentioned. unbetaed





	In the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Stargate Atlantis

In the Shadows by Burningchaos

Chapter 1: complete

**Author's Notes:** Stargate Atlantis  
John/Rodney  
Rated Teen  
Warnings: A bit dark, h/c really  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and am not associated with the show in anyway. Stalking statistics come from this [site](http://www.aardvarc.org/stalking/statistics.shtml)?  
Summary: This is for the worst-case scenario Challenge, also no spoilers past Siege 3. Then only briefly mentioned.

* * *

  
In the Shadows  
by Burningchaos  
  
Rodney panted and then cursed his scientist's body, which wasn't first time. He looked around, listening the best he could for any sound, as he bent over. It was hard to hear anything past the pounding of his heart, which seemed positively ready to explode. He rested his hands on his knees even though he knew he didn't have much of a lead. Every second counted, but his lungs were burning and he saw spots dancing in front of his eyes. He could feel the sweat pouring off him and Rodney knew the slightly acidic taste in the back of his throat was fear.  
  
He flinched as he heard the sharp crack of a braking branch; it was close, too close. If John didn't find him soon he was going to die, and that was if he were lucky. While pulling himself up, he stumbled in to a run. So close, Rodney knew that he was a dead man. John wasn't going to find him, nobody would.  
  
**Seventy-two hours earlier?**  
  
Rodney stared at the e-mail, it turned his stomach and he couldn't fathom how anyone could be this way, at least not anyone one on Atlantis. Yet the evidence was in front of him. He needed to go to Elizabeth, and he needed to talk to John. This was going to be bad, very bad. Neither he nor John was ready to out themselves, not with the renewed contact with earth and Caldwell breathing down John's neck. It needed to be done because this was a serious threat. Rodney could deal with many things, but this was so far beyond his scope. He shuddered as he closed his computer and tapped his com unit, "John could you meet me in the command center, I need to talk to Elizabeth and I believe you need to be there."  
  
John hesitated, Rodney sounded worried. That was never good, "Sure, McKay," he drawled slowly "I'll be there in a few." John nodded to the Marine he was helping with inventory and left the room.  
  
"Excellent," Rodney felt a cold ball of panic rolling around in the pit of his stomach; John wasn't going to like this, not one damn bit. If it wasn't for the fact his name was in the e-mail too their relationship could be kept quite, but?no this was what had to be done. Anonymous threats like this were dangerous. Someone obliviously needed quite a bit of therapy and possibly drugs.  
  
John looked around as he reached the command center; it was different now without Grodin. That man always seemed to have things under control and it was apparent that Elizabeth missed him, at least to those close to her. John glanced at the tight white lines around Rodney's face as he walked up the stairs. _Great, he was wearing the `We are all going to die look'; this was going to be bad._  
  
Rodney leaned close to John, "John, I am sorry, but...well read this." Rodney opened his laptop and shoved it into his lover's hands.  
  
Glancing down, the dread he had felt since Rodney called him took solid form swiftly slamming into his gut and leaving him cold. John's naturally dark skin paled as he took in all the malicious e-mail had to say. John could see the fear the eyes of the man he loved, fear he knew his own eyes mirrored. He tried to suppress it, stomp it down and gave Rodney a weak half smile. He needed to deal with this and fear wasn't an option.  
  
"It will be all right, we will be fine. Elizabeth will understand and we will fix this." Rodney gave John a small nod as they walked to Elizabeth's office.  
  
Elizabeth had an open door policy. She felt it was the best way for her staff and crew to know that could always come to her, with anything, no matter what. Granted it often made her work hours longer and there were some days when the interruptions never stopped, but today she was relatively stress free and getting a ton of paper work done. Sighing she looked down at her watch, it had never failed, right about now Peter would have come in with a cup off coffee for her and made sure she had eaten breakfast. She couldn't begin to express how much she missed that man, which given the fact she was a professional communicator said quite a bit. There was a soft knock on her doorframe, it startled her slightly and as she looked up she frowned. Rodney never knocked that softly, for that matter he was silent. That was never a good thing.  
  
"John, Rodney, come in. What can I do for you?" She watched Rodney walk in hesitantly, he glanced over toward John several times as if for reassurance and those small acts told Elizabeth everything she needed to know. It was big, and they were frightened. Fear formed, slowly these two men were the brightest she had ever known. What one didn't think of the other did. Whether it was saving Atlantis, their team or just getting into trouble.  
  
Rodney once again looked to John for assurance, he felt so very weak. He hated this, the not knowing and the total the lack of understanding what to do or how to fix it. "So here is the thing," Rodney placed his laptop in front of Elizabeth's desk, "I received this, " He opened the e-mail for her to read "this morning. I..." he threw an uneasy glance toward John, "We thought you needed to know."  
  
Elizabeth started at the screen and her stomach turned as she read?  
  
_Rodney, I may call you Rodney right? After all I feel as if I know you so very well. I have been watching you, and I have to say that despite my efforts I find myself more then a little enamored with you. I find that perplexing, as I have noticed on several occasions you are already in a relationship. I don't find that acceptable at all. You don't realize it but you are mine. You have been since the moment I laid my eyes on you. You would have noticed if you hadn't been so busy sucking Sheppard's dick. I can accept that fact you were temporarily blinded to my affections but now, after several months of trying to garner your attentions you have still failed to notice me. I forgive you, Rodney, because I love you. I know given the chance you would love me too. I want to be with you, and it is Colonel Sheppard's fault that you have failed to notice my obvious affection. I have been patient and I have been kind, but no longer. I refuse to sit by idly while that man continues to fuck you. YOU ARE MINE! So here is the deal, you have one week, less if I see you not taking any action, to leave him. Then I will come for you, and we will leave this place so we can be together. I have to let you know that I am not afraid to take drastic measures if I find this ultimatum not being obeyed._  
  
Your Loving Admirer  
  
Elizabeth's mind rebelled against what she had just read. Everyone here had been screen so carefully, how could she have missed this, how could any of them missed it. There was someone truly sick in their city.  
  
As Rodney waited, he was stricken. Elizabeth was a forward thinking woman he was sure she would be?but, oh God, she wasn't saying anything yet. His mind was frantically running in circles.  
  
"I need to know if you have had anyone leaving you gifts. Have you noticed if any of your things are missing? I need the name of anyone who might have asked you out, or saw you with John. I have no trouble with this, but Caldwell might have a thing or two to say when he returns. All I want to add is this.. I wish I didn't have to find out this way." She cleared her throat and took a sip of water. This was not something she expected to ever have to deal with and the thought that there was someone like this roaming Atlantis terrified her.  
  
Rodney let out a breath he hadn't know he was holding as John reached out and squeezed his hand, "I know a few people suspect we are a couple. Well I am not exactly Captain Kirk, unlike like John here." Rodney gave John a hard look.  
  
"Hey, I resent that," John frowned at his lover, "One damn mistake... one."  
  
"And admitting that is the first step to recovery." Rodney turned back toward Elizabeth, "I haven't been turning admires away in droves. So no scorned would-be lovers. Also nothing missing, unless socks count," Once again he frowned in John's direction.  
  
John smiled, "I like his socks better."  
  
Elizabeth knew they were trying to deal in their own way, which was taunting and snark, and as much as she liked seeing them this way it was not the time for it.  
  
"Alright then, we need Kate to go over all the personal files and Rodney shouldn't be left alone."  
  
"I think we can weed out any of the new recruits. They haven't been here long enough, plus Rodney and I have been a bit more discreet since we renewed contact with Earth. "  
  
Rodney snorted, "Discreet? Is that what a lack of sex is called these days?"  
  
"Rodney!" John spat out embarrassed at exactly the same time Elizabeth snapped, "Dr. McKay!"  
  
Rodney had the good sense to look embarrassed, "Um...Yes...Well then I'll just go to my.." and he abruptly turned and left.  
  
"I'll get right on who is where while doing what and all that." John turned to leave, but Elizabeth stopped him.  
  
"John, I promise I'll go to bat for you and Rodney, and I'll do everything I can to help stop this person."  
  
"Thanks, Elizabeth," John said sincerely before leaving the room to catch up with his lover.  
  
"Rodney, wait," Rodney kept walking and he studiously ignored the fact his boyfriend called his name again. "Ah, Rodney, come on?"  
  
Rodney then turned to face John, his face flushed as he spoke, "I am sorry, really I shouldn't have...I was out of line, all right?" John grabbed Rodney's arm and looked around, then pulled him toward the transporter.  
  
They were silent till they reached Rodney's room. John took the laptop from his hands and set it down on the desk before pulling him close. He wrapped his arms around Rodney, who let out a broken sounding sigh. John stroked his back and whispered "You know I love you, right? Cause I do and I don't plan on losing you. Not because of 'Don't ask don't tell' and certainly not because of someone who has a sick fixation for you. Besides, they are poaching on my territory, I am the only one who is allowed to obsess over you." John felt Rodney chuckle silently, the past few weeks had been hell and John couldn't help but miss his lover.  
  
"I know, and I love you too. I just miss this, the being with you, being able to act like a couple. Even if it is just in our rooms." Rodney closed his eyes. He couldn't remember being more frightened, not even against the Wraith. You knew who and what they were and that they were bad. This was so much worse. This was someone he knew, maybe saw and spoke to everyday, someone he was supposed to be able to trust. "John, how are we... what are we going to do? I refuse to give in, I won't do what he wants."  
  
"Why do you say he?" John was curious.  
  
Rodney pulled back and sat down on the bed, "Statistics prove that 87% of stalkers are men, and given that we have more men here then women I assume it is a given. Also they know I am in a homosexual relationship, what woman would want that in a man?"  
  
"So your saying that it's a guy?" John frowned as he sat down. One of the many things he loved about Rodney was his mind; the man always seemed to know something about everything. Not that John would ever tell him that because Rodney so didn't need the ego boost.  
  
"It could be, which by the way, I am already a minority because most stalking victims are women. Also it usually takes a hell of a lot longer for them to get to the point where they are threatening and giving ultimatums like this. There is usually a period of wooing, odd gifts, and the like."  
  
"So what you are saying is, this guy is really bent. Or am I hearing you wrong?"  
  
"No, you are hearing me right. We need to get to let us Kate help her. Don't you think?" Rodney had never felt this anxious or needy before. He hated the feeling of helplessness that already refused to leave him.  
  
John tenderly cupped Rodney's face in his hands, "When this is over I owe you a date, all right? You, the puddle jumper, the beach and me. We'll swim and have a picnic. We will fix that whole lack of sex issue too, got me?" John's voice was low and thick with emotion.  
  
Rodney smiled and nodded "That sounds really, really good. Which tells me just how far gone I am. Because the beach and me? Normally so not an option." John laughed than kissed him hard and quick before moving toward the door.  
  
"You know Kate is going to love having the both of us, she is so into you." Rodney threw his lover a half grin as he spoke.  
  
John chuckled, "Nope, she wants Zelenka. She's afraid of you. To afraid of you to get all the dirt on the guy so she comes to me."  
  
Rodney straightened, his face brightening as a smile formed "I scare her... cool. Wait? She wants Zelenka?" Rodney shook his head and shuddered dramatically. "That is just so wrong, you know that right? Of course you do." Rodney started at his lover, who was just standing outside the door unmoving, "What are you waiting for? Let's go." He walked down the hall leaving a grinning John trailing after him.  
  
~*~  
  
Lt. Sara Crown stood silently; she blended in with the shadows completely still, barely breathing. Her heart, however, was pounding so loudly that she thought of that weird story that she had read back in high school by Poe. Sara was vibrating with barely suppressed rage. The fact that she remained still was enough to make her want to thank her former commanding officer. He had drilled and pushed her until she could remain stoic through anything. Although she was being tested now in ways her C.O had never thought of.  
  
Her brown eyes narrowed menacingly as she watched John catch up to Rodney and squeezed his shoulder, before murmuring in his ear. Rodney smiled at John... her Rodney. Sara could barely hold back, she wanted nothing more then to pull her berretta and shoot her Sheppard; first in the groin, then between the eyes.  
  
Sara wondered briefly, once again, if the Colonel had found one of the many strange Ancient devices laying around and was using it to control the sexy, yet oh so, snarky scientist. Rodney had spoke to her when they first arrived. He had commented on her hair, and women with guns in general. Then went on and on about how he loved blondes. Mind you he had said dumb ones, but she figured with an IQ of 250 plus everyone was dumb to Rodney. With that fact in mind she refused to look at his statement as an insult.  
  
She just couldn't understand why, after all her efforts he hadn't noticed her again. Or why he was with Sheppard of all people. He was the worst possible person for a man like Rodney. He had no respect for the genius, and in fact she often found the colonel's attitude, more then a little, mocking. Sara watched them turn the corner; their shoulder's bumping as they talked. Sheppard's hand brushing Rodney's ass as they walked and she knew that was it. She was going to have to remove him from Sheppard's influence. That was all there was to it.  
  
  
**Forty hours earlier ...**  
  
Rodney stood and in a rare physical display of temper swept the files off Kate's desk, "This is getting us no where." He turned and waved his hands about to emphasize his point, "No. Where. No one fits, no knows anything. It is all dead ends and I am still being threatened. Why couldn't it have just been Kavanagh? It would have been perfect! He would go home, and Atlantis would no longer suffer his attentions. I would no longer have to put up with his overwhelming incompetence."  
  
Kate sat silently as Rodney slowly began his melt down. It had only been a matter of time for a man like him. He always had to be on top of everything, have his hands in it because he was just so sure that he could fix anything. The mere fact that there was nothing to go on was frustrating.  
  
Rodney had refused counseling he had, in fact, refused any gesture of comfort if it didn't come from Sheppard and he wasn't taking those very well either. Truthfully Kate was just as frustrated. She had come to respect Rodney, how could one not, because he was truly frightening in his single mindedness. If John hadn't forced him to eat and sleep he would have remained in her office staring at the files she was supposed to protect. This was a huge breach of doctor/patient confidentially. It was the quiet desperation and pleading in John's eyes, that was what made her cave in and let them help. That and the obvious love they shared. John knew if Rodney was busy he could get his job done, and John trusted her to keep Rodney's safe. Not to mention occupied and reasonably sane.  
  
Kate knew she had to tread softly, Rodney was touchy on his good days and this was not even close to being one of those. "Rodney, please, I know the latest letter has upset you. It has upset all of us, but this isn't going to help us find the person responsible."  
  
Rodney went over to his laptop frowning, "And I quote _Why couldn't you listen to me Rodney? All I want is to give you my love, to show you how much you mean to me. You can't escape him, I know he is controlling you... it took me to long to figure it out, but I know now. There is no need to worry my love; I will take care of everything. Sheppard will no longer be allowed to victimize you. I know you want to be with me and me alone. I know now that you have been to afraid to act, but rest assure I will come for you soon Rodney and all will be well._ This psycho is going to hurt John, then come after me. So why don't you relax, Kate, I have every reason to worry."  
  
"Rodney, wait... I thought of something. The wording, we are going about this all wrong." Kate rushed over to the laptop and reread the e-mail.  
  
Rodney stood by and watched, his fingers beating against his thigh as he waited. He had gone over it a thousand times since receiving it, and still he had nothing.  
  
"Look at how this is worded, it is demanding, yes, but this person is confidante they can take John. I would state emphatically that this is one of the military personal."  
  
Rodney stared at her blankly "That's it? That's your great find? Thank you very much!" Rodney turned and abruptly left the room, leaving a concerned Kate standing helplessly behind.  
  
He had to get out of there; he couldn't take it any longer. He felt trapped and for the first time he truly wished he was anywhere but Atlantis. Sure he could handle all the random, and often daily, mishaps and even the devastatingly deadly presence of the Wraith, but this he couldn't. He was sinking fast and his only lifeline was in danger because of him. John was everything he had always wanted, everything he needed. Nothing else mattered as long as he had John.  
  
Somehow the other man had found away past his defenses, John had seen past the ego and snark. He had broke past Rodney's fear of rejection, crumbled his walls to reach the person inside, the one he tried so hard to hide, and now... now John was in as much danger as Rodney, if not more. He wouldn't allow it, he loved John to much.  
  
Rodney took his data pad from his pocket, quickly reconfigured the sensors and locked them. He was going to find a nice quite place to hide for a little while, he needed to be alone, and he needed to think. Sure it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but he just needed a few minutes to himself. Glancing around to make sure he wasn't followed, he stepped into the transporter and disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you mean you can't find him? Use the sensors, damn it." John snarled at the scientist running the sensors now, he couldn't remember his name but that didn't matter. Rodney was missing, and so what if everyone else was accounted for.  
  
"John, we will find him," Elizabeth placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. She saw him sag, and felt his ragged sigh. "It looks like Rodney locked us out of some of the controls. And this _is_ Rodney, he is one of the most resourceful men I have ever met."  
  
"I know, but I don't...he may be resourceful but trouble follows him like a puppy. I know Kate said he was fuming when he left her office, and, yeah maybe, he just needed space but right now isn't the time for him to go wandering off."  
  
~*~  
  
Sara wanted to laugh. She was one of the people volunteering to look for the wayward scientist, unlike everyone else though she knew exactly where he was, where he always went to be completely alone. She had followed him several times. Watched him resting or working. Sheppard walked past, his eyes shadowed and dark. "We will find him, Sir," she parroted.  
  
Sheppard turned and saw Crown she had always irritated him. Too willing to please, always under foot, but he nodded, "Thank you, Lieutenant." Sara wanted to take him down right there, but she knew it wasn't necessary. Not now that Rodney was alone, she hoped that whatever influence her CO had would be negated once they were away from him and away from Atlantis.  
  
Sheppard looked out at several of the military personal, the ones that had already been cleared, these were the people he was supposed to trust. Sadly, he couldn't bring himself to; yet, right now he had no choice. John thought about Ford for a moment, the young marine was one of the few people John trusted implicitly, but he was gone. Teyla was another person John trusted and wished she were here. He could have used her help, hell he needed her help, but so did her people. Which is why she was still off world trading for goods her people desperately needed.  
  
John frowned, he had no other recourse and when he found Rodney they were going to have a nice long chat about his disappearing well in possible mortal danger.  
  
"All right people look alive we have a situation. Dr. McKay is missing. Since none of the jumpers are missing we are fairly certain he is still in the city, but we are unable to locate him on the sensors. So take your sections and start looking." Sheppard looked toward Elizabeth, he nodded and started looking for his lover.  
  
Sara gleefully took off, she headed to her hiding place and gathered all the things she needed to escape Atlantis with Rodney; food, medical supplies, and even a tent, she had it all. She had seduced Kavanagh into telling her how to get a puddle jumper in the air without being stopped and how to prevent it from being tracked. The man was so very easy and desperate for any attention. A small smile, a word or two of interest and he told her anything she wanted to know. She, once again, mentally thanked Dr. Beckett for giving her the gene therapy. It made everything so much easier.  
  
Rodney had fallen asleep, he hadn't meant to but he always felt safe here. It was a strange little area; it looked like it had been a personal lab for one of the Ancients. There was some equipment that refused to work and a cot, which he was on. Rodney stared into the dark wondering what woke him when he heard it, the sound of cloth and flesh moving near him. He never even had time to protest, a needle slid into his arm and he was being held down. Seconds later he was out cold. Sara smiled down at the still body of her love, now all she had to do was get to the jumper bay. Thankfully she had cleared this section, so now it was empty except for her and McKay. Everything was going perfectly.  
  
  
**Seventy hours down...**  
  
Rodney groaned his head was heavy, there was an awful taste in his mouth and it felt so dry. His bladder was painfully full and the sunlight was boring a hole in his brain. Sunlight...Rodney struggled to sit only to find he was bound.  
  
He was so fucked.  
  
"You are awake, I was beginning to worry I had the does wrong and given you to much." Sara smiled down at him pleasantly, "Sorry about the ropes, I had to make sure you didn't wake up while I was flying or sleeping." Her face was so open and devoid of malice. She sounded so cheerful, so matter of fact. Like he wasn't lying on the ground tied up as her prisoner at all. She was his stalker? Rodney took a deep breath and forced himself to focus.  
  
"Lt. Crown? What, where are we, untie me..." He saw her face go hard and her eyes narrow, so she was more dangerous then she seemed. Which he should have known because, hello, tied up and kidnapped. He hesitated "Please, I have to go to the bathroom." Rodney did his best to seem contrite, but he was never good at dissembling. Sara seemed unmoved. "Please," he injected a bit more remorse into his voice hoping it would work.  
  
Sara bent down, "Rodney, don't try to escape, don't even think about it. I really don't want to have to punish you, but I will if you force me too." She cut the ropes and helped him stand up. Rodney winced as his joints cracked and his muscles screamed in protest. He tried to stretch as much as possible without causing suspicion. She led him to a small copse of trees, "I'll turn my back, but I won't tolerate you misbehaving." Sara fingered her berretta; "I will shoot you, if I have to." Rodney nodded and moved behind a tree. His mind was frantic. He had to escape... he had too. No one knew where he was.  
  
  
**Back at Atlantis**  
  
John was beyond distraught, he was entering into a level of fear and panic he had never know until now...one he could have happily lived his life without knowing. He had never felt anything like this, not while he flew toward the Wraith Hiveship with a nuclear weapon in the back of his puddle jumper, not when he watched Ford leave, not even when he had that damn bug attached to his neck and he had been so very sure he would die before telling Rodney how he felt. Because Rodney had been there though all of that. He had offered comfort in his strange way that just seemed to work. Now, Rodney was missing and John felt as if his heart had stopped beating but his body just hadn't figured it out.  
  
Under the burgeoning panic, pushed down and waiting to explode was anger. Anger that he hadn't been able to stop this from happening. That they had been looking at the wrong people all this time and that he hadn't been able to prevent this. Mostly, though, there was the furry he felt when he remembered Crown's falsely sympathetic face in the gate room before heading out to search. That bitch was going down.  
  
"We need to find where that jumper went. Come on Zelenka, you can do this. As much as Rodney bitches and moans he trusts you more then any other scientist here." John knew he was tittering on the edge. He knew that pushing wasn't going to help, but there was nothing else to do. Waiting was torture; he was ready, he was geared up and just itching to get his hands on Lt. Crown, preferably around her neck and snapping it like a twig.  
  
"Yes, Yes I know. Rodney is out there. Rodney is in danger. I am working on it. Hover some place else." John couldn't understand the rest of what was said. He knew it was bad and knowing Radek it was something derogatory about his genitals. One day he was going to take the time to learn Czech.  
  
Radek was typing furiously on his computer, scowling, muttering and generally being scary. John briefly why he put up with Rodney's constant yelling. "Ah, yes...so very simple. She hasn't left the planet. So, I am, instead of looking for jumper looking for life signs away from the Athosian settlement. It will still take much time but is more effective them looking for jumper."  
  
John walked over to Radek and did something completely out of character. He hugged the Czech scientist. "I am going down to the jumper bay. Let me know when you have her location." As he left the room a stunned Zelenka sputter something in his native tongue before going back to his search.  
  
  
**Now**  
  
Rodney ran, he had no choice really, Sara was obviously insane and she was going to kill him for escaping. He had been stupid to even try; he would freely admit that now as he ran. Rodney could feel the beat of his pulse; he could hear it pounding in his ears. Falling, again, he saw something tumble from his pocket. His epi-pen...how had she missed it when searching him? Rodney picked it up; his hands shaking and bloody from the constant stumbling.  
  
He could use this; he could take her down, escape. Rodney pulled himself up, his mind racing. The epinephrine might kill her, and even after all she was doing to him that thought was repugnant. He felt his stomach roll but he knew he might not have a choice. Rodney heard her... she was coming. She was so confidante that she was calling his name. Yelling how he couldn't escape her. He began to run again as he saw a puddle jumper fly overhead. John...he came, he found him. Joy surged through Rodney, but was short lived as he was tackled from behind.  
  
Sara saw the puddle jumper fly overhead and knew it was over. Her mind raced, if she couldn't have Rodney then no one could. She saw him watching the jumper fly and launched herself at him. She caught him mid-back and heard him groan in pain as they landed on the ground.  
  
Rodney moved quickly, flipping over and kneeing in the stomach. He was finally thankful for all those self-defense lessons John had forced on him. Shocked she grunted at the contact and was shoved back on her ass, Rodney scrambled to get up but Sara was quicker.  
  
Sara could feel the adrenaline coursing through her. She had him. Suddenly in a maneuver that Rodney had no defense against Sara pushed him to his knees, her arm around his neck and her knee was pressing into the small of his back. He was firmly in her control. She pulled her gun out and pressed it to Rodney's head.  
  
"Crown, drop the weapon!" John's finger was on the trigger, he calmly watched her every _expression, looking for a sigh, but Sara wasn't moving she didn't even flinch. John tried to remain calm, but he wasn't even close to that. Fury and fear were dancing through him. "That's an order Lieutenant." John could hear how cold and menacing his voice was. "I mean it, drop the weapon before I drop you."  
  
Sara laughed "An order? Well that just makes it all right, then, doesn't it? I'll just go along peacefully now." sarcasm infused her tone and her face was contorted with rage. "He was mine, but the you did something to him. You took him away, controlled him some how. He didn't even see me anymore." Sara's face has tears running down it. She pressed the gun against Rodney's head firmly, her hand shaking, "I won't let you take him back, I won't!"  
  
Rodney moved his hand as slowly as possible and pulled out his epi-pen, popping off the top he winced at the small sound it made.  
  
John's eyes widened almost imperceptibly, Rodney only noticed because he knew what to look for. John didn't even twitch, he didn't even blink but Rodney knew he saw. Rodney moved quickly, before his fear paralysed him and stabbed the pen into her leg. He could feel her flinch from the unexpected assault and as she did he threw himself to the side.  
  
Sara's face went pale, her breathing suddenly erratic, as she collapsed to the ground. John rushed over falling to his knees as she began to convulse. She shuddered and was still, her eyes glassy and her breathing now shallow. It didn't stop John from securing her hands and kicking away her weapon before calling for help. "Carson we need immediate medical attention, Crown is down. Rodney used his epi-pen on her."  
  
John rushed over to Rodney. His lover sat, unmoving, face was pale and he looked ready to panic. John knelt beside him and pulled him into his arms, "You did good, very good. I was so worried. God, Rodney, I was so worried." John could hear Beckett and his team coming to work on Crown, but he ignored them. He didn't care if she lived or died, but he knew Rodney would.  
  
Rodney shivered as he curled into his lover's warm body, "John, I thought I was going to die, I...could you just not let go of me for awhile? Maybe... never?"  
  
"Yeah I can do that," Relief flooded through John as rubbed his lover's back comfortingly; he gently kissed him. "I can definitely do that. Plus after Carson checks you out I owe you a date. You, me, the puddle jumper and the beach, remember?"  
  
Rodney nodded, "And sex, don't forget the sex." John tried not to laugh, Rodney was going to be just fine.  
  
  
end

* * *


End file.
